dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Pleasure
House of Pleasure is the third mission in Dishonored, in which Corvo Attano must enter the Golden Cat pleasure house to eliminate Custis and Morgan Pendleton – two parliamentarians in support of Hiram Burrows, the Lord Regent – and find and rescue Emily Kaldwin. Briefing The Loyalists believe that Emily is being held at the Golden Cat by the corrupt, aristocratic Pendleton brothers. These men are Lord Pendleton's despised older brothers, twins, and they are loyal to the tyrannical Lord Regent. Find Emily at the Golden Cat and eliminate Lords Custis and Morgan Pendleton. Slackjaw's Mission The Distillery District To avoid the newly installed Watchtower at the beginning of John Clavering Boulevard, go toward the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. A Bottle Street thug there informs Corvo that Slackjaw wants to meet him. Follow the thug. *(Ghost Tip: When passing in front of the alley where Griff was barricaded, several of Daud's assassins will appear and attack Corvo if he gets too close, thus locking Ghost. If Corvo approaches the alley via the roof of the second-story building adjacent to Bottle Street, he will see an assassin pass through the abandoned apartment; this assassin can be neutralized without spotting Corvo, granting a vantage point by which the remaining assassins can be eliminated.) Bottle Street is a Neutral Zone, so Corvo is free to move about the area. Slackjaw will be waiting for Corvo in the distillery, and will ask Corvo to go to the Offices of Dr. Galvani to find his missing associate in exchange for a reward. *If Corvo poisoned the elixir still in Slackjaw's office during the previous mission, Slackjaw will mention it, but will not know that Corvo is responsible. Also, when Corvo leaves the distillery, there will be weepers attacking the thugs outside. (Avoid them to retain Ghost.) Galvani's Residence *Once inside Galvani's residence, avoid or neutralize the guards and head to the top floor. Two Officers will be inside, standing over the corpse of Slackjaw's informant. Wait until the Officers separate; one will go out into the stairwell, and the other will patrol the room. Grab the audiograph next to the corpse. There is a rune located where the rat viscera was in the previous mission, which can be retrieved before leaving the building. Return to the Distillery When Corvo returns to Slackjaw, a cut scene will play--Slackjaw listens to the audiograph and, satisfied, gives Corvo the key to the Captain's Chair Hotel, simplifying the approach to the Golden Cat. Slackjaw then offers Corvo a second deal: find Bunting, the art dealer, and retrieve his safe combination. In exchange, Slackjaw will have the Pendleton brothers dealt with for Corvo "real quiet-like." This represents the mission's non-lethal elimination. Infiltration If using the rooftop access provided by Slackjaw, Corvo can cross to the left or right sides of the Golden Cat with ease and without attracting attention. This becomes easier when using Blink Tier II. *If crossing on the left, toward the gazebo, get onto the sign jutting from the building and Blink over to the gazebo top. Cross the beams, Blink on to the ledge, and sneak into an open window on the second floor. *If crossing right, Blink to the balcony of a building across the street. There will be a hole in the ceiling; move through it to the next floor then go to the window, exit onto and follow the air vent. Corvo can then either use a rat tunnel located behind the bushes on the right wall, or follow the ledge to the open window on to the second floor. Locating the Pendleton Brothers The brothers can be located by two different means: *When entering through an open window over the front entrance, Corvo will hear Madame Prudence and one of the twins' guards conversing. Eavesdropping will reveal which rooms the Pendleton twins are currently occupying. *On the desk in Madame Prudence's office is a ledger noting the habitants of each room, including the Pendletons. (Note: Morgan Pendleton will always be in either the Ivory Room or the Steam Room. Custis Pendleton will always be in either the Gold Room or the Smoking Room.) Locating Emily As with the twins, Emily can be located by two different means: *If entering the Golden Cat through the rat tunnel, Corvo will arrive in a bathroom where two courtesans are discussing Emily. Eavesdropping on them will reveal her whereabouts. **This room can also be accessed while Corvo is in human form; locate the service stairway where the entrance to Madame Prudence's office is found. The door to the bathroom is on the ground floor of the stairway. * A note left in Madame Prudence's office will also reveal Emily's location. Emily can be found in a room on the third floor of the Golden Cat. When the door is opened, a cut scene plays as Emily and Corvo reunite. Emily will then tell Corvo that she knows a way out through the VIP exit at the base of the stairway. The Golden Cat Master Key, which can be retrieved from Madame Prudence, is required to open it. Once through the VIP exit, Emily will run ahead, saying she will meet Corvo at Samuel's boat. Once he leaves the Cat, Corvo will encounter Granny Rags. In the area outside will be a group of weepers--neutralize or avoid them, and leave the alley. If completing the non-lethal elimination, Corvo can now return to the Distillery District. Otherwise, meet Samuel and Emily at the riverboat and return to the Hound Pits. Non-Lethal Elimination Completing the first mission for Slackjaw opens the non-lethal elimination for the Pendletons. To utilize this elimination, Corvo must find the art dealer, Bunting, at the Golden Cat, and procure his safe combination. While the locations of the Pendleton brothers change with each playthrough, Bunting is always in the Silver Room. When Corvo enters, Bunting is blindfolded and strapped into an electric chair. He mistakes Corvo for his typical courtesan, and chooses a safe word before instructing Corvo to electrocute him. After Corvo electrocutes him several times (during which Bunting reveals how he has been swindling the Pendletons out of their fortune), he will use his safe word. Ignore this command and shock him twice more. Bunting will realize that Corvo is not his regular courtesan and ask what he wants. He will then easily reveal the combination to his safe when prompted. When Corvo returns to the Distillery District and gives Slackjaw the combination, Slackjaw will reveal what is in store for the twins: his thugs will abduct them, shave their heads, cut out their tongues and put them to work in their own silver mines. Side Objectives *Slackjaw sent one of his men to investigate the Galvani Residence, and he never returned. He asks Corvo to find out what happened to the man. On the delivery of the dead man's audiograph, Slackjaw will reward Corvo with a key to the Captain's Chair Hotel so that he may infiltrate the Golden Cat from an adjacent rooftop. *A woman is being harassed by two City Watch guards over a vial of elixir. Corvo can choose to intervene and protect her. ** Go to the walkway underneath the entrance to Galvani's House. Follow it to the large alley under the bridge. **If Corvo saves the woman by neutralizing the two guards, she will give him the key to the back door of the Art Dealer's Apartment, located near the spot where Griff sets up shop. If Corvo does not kill the weepers along the street, the woman will be killed by them after she leaves Corvo. **If Corvo does not save the woman, the key can still be looted from her corpse. Special Actions *Helped Slackjaw Find Crowley *Looted the Art Dealer's safe *Put the Pendletons to work in their own mine General Mission Notes *Corvo begins this mission at the Distillery District. The District is largely the same as before, except for increased security and the appearance of weepers. Granny Rags has also abandoned her home and taken refuge outside the VIP exit of the Golden Cat. *The thugs in the district (except in Bunting's house) will be neutral toward Corvo and will not attack him on sight. * Slackjaw's reception changes based on Corvo's chaos level. On low chaos he addresses him cordially musing that Corvo looks like a man out for murder. On high chaos Slackjaw is suspicious and calls him a villain, but one he has work for. WARNING: if Corvo opens the weeper cages before talking to Slackjaw, he will be attacked on sight by all members of the Bottle Street Gang. *There will be a new Watchtower in front of the first bridge in the Distillery District. If Corvo saved Geoff Curnow in the previous mission, the tower is added on his orders. If Curnow died, the tower is added "in light of his death." *Completing Granny Rags' quest during the previous assassination mission does not affect this one. The only differences are that thugs will be talking about the poisoning of the bootleg still, and there will be weepers on Bottle Street that must be dealt with after the first conversation with Slackjaw. *If Corvo replies "Nothing" when torturing Bunting, Bunting will give up the key to the back door of his apartment. Corvo can then activate the chair again to get the same dialogue options, allowing him to obtain both the key and the safe combination without having to bother saving the woman from the two city guards (mentioned above). *If Corvo enters the Silver Room and tortures Bunting without speaking to Slackjaw first, Bunting will give up the key to his house and invite Corvo to take the paintings there. He will not tell Corvo the combination to the safe, and there is no option to ask him, presumably because Corvo does not know about the safe. *If Corvo robs the safe after telling Slackjaw the combination, more thugs will enter the building from below right after the combination is entered. *If Morgan Pendleton is in the steam room, he can be killed by opening the steam valve for an achievement. Trivia *Despite telling Corvo he wants them dead, Treavor Pendleton shows disgust with Corvo if his brothers are killed. If the non-lethal elimination is utilized, Treavor still initially reacts with disgust, but eventually learns the truth of his brothers' fate. He then thanks Corvo by leaving a note and a gold ingot in Corvo's bedroom. *There are no immediate repercussions for emptying the art dealer's safe before telling Slackjaw the combination. However, when Corvo meets Slackjaw again during The Flooded District, he will call Corvo a cheater. *A fourth assassin can be encountered at the end of the mission on Endoria Street. He can be spotted on the roof of the building next to Granny Rags' abandoned home. Low Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored, Mission 3, Part 1 Learning About Weepers (No commentary) Dishonored, Mission 3, Part 2 House of Pleasure (No commentary) Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 1|Part 1. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 2|Part 2. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 3|Part 3. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 4|Part 4. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 5|Part 5. High Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 1|Part 1. File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 2|Part 2. File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 3|Part 3. File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 4|Part 4. Gallery captains chair1.png|The Captain's Chair Hotel. key woman2.png|A woman thanks Corvo for saving her life. house of pleasure11.png|Corvo fights an assassin. house of pleasure12.png|Slackjaw has a proposition for Corvo. house of pleasure2.png|Corvo fights a City Watch Guard during the House of Pleasure mission. house of pleasure3.png|Emily's drawing in the low-chaos version of the House of Pleasure mission. madame prudence2.png|Corvo sneaks up on Madame Prudence. house of pleasure4.png|Corvo fights Custis Pendleton in The Golden Cat. house of pleasure5.png|Bunting in the Silver Room at the Golden Cat. house of pleasure6.png|Corvo fights Morgan Pendleton in the Steam Room at the Golden Cat. house of pleasure7.png|Granny Rags tells Corvo a story in the House of Pleasure mission. house of pleasure8.png|Corvo is chased by weepers in the House of Pleasure mission. house of pleasure9.png|Corvo fights a thug at Bunting's home in the House of Pleasure mission. hop08.png|Assassins, the Bottle Street Gang, and the City Watch fight. hop09.png|Three different factions fighting in the Distillery District. Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay